ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dancer Solo Location Guide
I see that there is going to be a DNC solo guide. It is a noble cause etc etc. Let's not make it a copy/paste of the BLM Solo guide. If this guide is going to be soloing pets, just have this redirect to the BLM solo guide. Leave the credit where it is due. Lennavan 15:47, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Since I am the one that started the BLM Guide here it may follow the same format but I dont want to see the same info repeated twice just like you. I am writing down where I have been so far, and don't plan on taking pets. DNC has way better survivability then BLM so far. Once I get some more AN im going to try WoTG Zones. I am probably going to stop leveling at 37 though, so if you have experiences past then drop them in. Ggrapple 19:33, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Sounds good. On my server, Leviathan, I've seen lots of DNCs soloing, all seem to be at the BLM solo spots which is why I thought this might just be a repost of that. If there are new spots that DNC does well at, sounds like a great idea for a guide to me ^^ Lennavan 19:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Soloing is one thing, but duoing dancer can be downright awesome. You can pretty much follow the normal full-party camping spots, just go there a couple levels late. Me and a friend were doing chain 6-7's on tough and very tough worms in korroloka, then qufim, and then on mandies in yuhtunga. Since Dancer is only B+ in daggers though, and daggers aren't the highest-damage weapon around, there are some mobs you'll want to stay off. Especially high-def mobs, sicne daggers hitting for 0 = 0tp and 0tp = dead dancers. But other than that, 2 dancers duoing is pretty much an unstoppable force. --Valle 02:23, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Added several places I think will give some decent xp I see that Valle is on the same page as me. Valle did you try crabs? If you did how were they, last time I fought them were in the dunes with H2H and Im not going to have time the next week or two to try out ones in Qufim Ggrapple 17:39, 20 December 2007 (UTC) 15-20 seems too high for West Sarutabaruta (S). The mobs there were only EP to me at 16. --Kyrie 20:06, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Currently using this guide as a 28 Dancer. Beetle camp mentioned for 24-30 is an ideal alternative to high defense crabs on Qufim island. There are usually 4 beetles in the alcove camp, at level 28 Dancer they con EP-EM. Most are in the DC range. By the time you've finished killing all 4 beetles, the first one you killed will have repopped. At 28, there are no chains, but the repops more than make up for it. No resting :) Hope this helps. --Lilaan 20:01, 31 December 2007 (UTC) I've tried the Beetle spot several times and I don't really recommend it, I've only seen 2 beetles spawn in that location. Plus, several gobs regularly hang out in that spot and are moving throughout that immediate area constantly. Not a great place to be imo. --Aletheia 12:51, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I'd suggest looking for some alternative to the Garlaige Citadel basement. BST use the funnel bats to solo and this place can get crowded real fast with XP parties. Make sure to /sea before going there. 51-55 BST will use bats 56 and higher BST will use beetles and may use bats when there's no beetles. --Pazdarcy 15:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Planning to include some food suggestions? Nice is from my own Experience Jack o' Latern. Helps with Acc problems and boots Evasion too. Only drawback is the minus 10 on Charisma, which lowers Curing waltz from 70 to 68 on my Lv 17 Dnc. Still worth it imho. Cemalidor 10:00, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Went to the suggested 13-17 camp at Ordelle's Cave. Bats were T/VT. Not a good place to go at 13. I was getting hit for 20-30 and draining 4-5 hp, and my gear was basically the best I could have. --Davidus0 06:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Well, in the light of the recent changes (i.e. increased xp on EP and DC mobs) it might be easier to relay on them while soloing if you only after the xp and don't need skillups. My own main job is partial merited Thf with capped Eva and max merits also plus capped daggers with three merits. So slaying through the hapless mobs should be fast and rewarding xp-wise :) Cemalidor 06:49, 25 September 2008 (UTC) This is a nice collection! nice work on the guide, and thank you for sharing this :) Carnivor-Asura 10:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to comment concerning North Gustaberg (S) levelling location from 30+, that I've noticed the Quadav you mention that cross the bridge area only seemed to be appearing during camapign battle commencements. I can't say for certain whether there is a relation, as i didn't spend enough time out there, but i've noticed that 5/5 times when campaign battles started, the quadavs would be over at the bridge area. Also note, however, this is during quadav offensives; i don't know whether this would change during their ownership of the region or not. Enigmatica 05:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Alternate to 45-50 Western Altepa I enjoyed Beacudine Glacier on all of the stuff there... No surprise cactaurs Possible Locations in West Sarutabaruta (S) I'll admit I haven't tried these on Dancer, but they've worked passibly on RDM and WAR. The Carrion Crows in the area range from 22-25 and don't link. Near the border of H-8 and I-8 there are around 4-6 that spawn together in a group along with two Tiny Lycopodiums if you've picked up the "Babban's Traveling Companion" title for 3hp/tic regen. The spawns there seem to be fairly grab bag through the entire level range. You do have to be careful approaching a few of the crows that spawn near the western-most point in the curve. Additionally, quite a few crows spawn around H-6, on the west side of the road. While leveling Red Mage, I would kill these between campaign battles, then spend the battles healing people and NPCs. Additionally, you'll have a Pixie wander through the northern part of the spawn group from time to time, throwing you cures or raises. With this camp though I strongly recommend staying away from the road, as a Mad Fox or Rafflesia will sometimes wander close to it. There's also a lycopodium that wanders across the road as well, but I haven't experimented with his wander range to see if he can be enticed to join you. I believe this camp has a tendency to spawn closer to the 25 max than the other as well. I imagine either of these could be used around the EM-T range of 22-25ish with a little practice. You don't need the Lycopodium regen, but with Sigil's regen picking up around 50% and theirs in constant effect, it makes you pretty hard to kill even without Dancer's durability. --Linoth 03:08, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Solo Location 61 ish Rolanberry Fields S Worker crawlers rated tough camp is right outside Crawler's nest S I soloed there as 61 dnc/nin was pretty good exp and camp was safe no aggro just watch links Spelling Since this is a guide, I figured I'd ask you to spell Cape Teriggan with two g's in stead of one. It's a common typo, but I am trying to get it fixed all across the wiki. (Feel free to remove this after it's fixed) --Qweenneko 19:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) /BST debate Could you move this here with a link to the BST page for the informations on BST as a sub job ? Thanks --DarkThorsen 15:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) 75+ soloing Ok, beyond 75 there are really 2 ways to go and the decision is easy as to which is better. If you already have dagger and eva skilled it's best just to go and Aby burn, but make sure you have some decent gear-I'll leave it to you to decide, but both Relic and Aurora ARE enough to keep you alive and progressing until you can get better gear in Aby. Atma choice is dependant on prey, but it's hard to go wrong with anything that gives EVA, Haste/extra attacks or TP regain, and Apoc is especially sweet-particularly /nin. If you haven't done the skills yet I reccomend grinding while doing Trial weaps. Regardless of whether you are going for Empy, Relic, Mythic, Elemental or the TP daggers you'll have plenty of oportunity to work on your skill-ups without diminishing your survivability. Considering that you will be dual-wielding full-time, take advantage of any overlaps on the weapons trials and you might as well do F/GoV pages whenever available for the extra XP, boosted skill-up prowess (and other prowesses are nice too) and the free RR for when it all hits the fan. If outside Aby I'd full-time with your NPC, it needs XP as well and it will keep you somewhat in practice working with another body. Keep in mind, even without needing skill-up if you need to make the weapons anyway you're going to need to grind unless you have a shell that will help you with making them, but if you burn to 99 your survival and speed will be improved.--Deadmeataru 21:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC)